Fixation
by Lunardeuh
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fic géniale de Darkalbino. L'action était toujours plus efficace que la communication, surtout avec eux. SasuNaru. One shot.


**Hello à tous! **

**Alors voilà, cette fic est une traduction de celle du même titre de l'auteur Darkalbino, publiée ici sur .**

**Je traduis parfois quelques fics pour le plaisir mais aussi pour pratiquer mon anglais et pour faire plaisir à ceux qui malhereusement ne le parlent pas et qui donc n'ont pas accès à d'innombrables chefs-d'oeuvres. Ce qui est chiant, je sais. **

**Donc évidemment il y a plusieurs passages qui vous feront hausser un sourcil devant leur tournure douteuse, parce qu'il y a toujours quelques trucs sur lesquels je me casse la tête pendant 20 min, déchirée entre le désir d'être le plus fidèle au texte d'origine et celui de faire des belles phrases lol. (Parfois les deux sont incompatibles). Bref, si vous avez des idées de génie pour réparer ça, Faites-moi en part, je vous en prie! Ou pour signaler tout autre faute de grammaire ou truc du genre.**

**Je redirigerai également vos commentaires à l'auteur donc n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer. Puisque vous aurez certainement quelque chose à exprimer après avoir lu ça, faites moi confiance. Comme l'auteur l'a dit, sois vous allez totalement adhérer à leur fétiche, sois vous allez penser que l'auteur est bonne pour la camisole.**

**Avertissements: Language offensant, Sasuke X Naruto, situation sexuelle, fétiche de fusil, violence, image et/ou comportement troublant. (tout ça sonnait mieux en anglais haha - -')**

**Ni l'histoire ni les personnages ne m'apartiennent en aucun cas. L'histoire est de darkalbino et le reste va au vénérable créateur de Naruto.**

**Bonne lecture! Hem. lol.**

**PS: Je suis Québécoise et donc mon français peut être parfois différent de celui des Français, j'ai d'ailleurs eu bien du mal avec les jurons, qui sont Ô combien différents ici. Haha.**

**

* * *

**

Il avait déjà verrouillé la porte. Laissé tomber sa mallette. Retiré ses souliers et desserré sa cravate. Mais ce fut seulement lorsqu'il eut les doigts enroulés autour de la petite poignée que Sasuke revint à la réalité. Des yeux noirs se rétrécirent à la vue de la petite table de chevet en bois – suspicieux, calculateurs, car il n'avait certainement eu aucune intention de l'ouvrir lorsqu'il était arrivé chez lui, alors ceci ne pouvait être sa faute.

Sasuke regarda son bras tirer sur la poignée, le glissement mat du bois emplissant la pièce sans qu'il ne l'ait permit. C'est qu'à ce moment-là son corps agissait de son propre chef, vous voyez. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de fixer ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait contrôler le rictus qui tordait sa bouche alors que la lumière miroitait sur la surface, douce, argenté, ou la manière dont ses doigts frémissaient à l'idée de sentir le poids du pistolet sous leur étreinte.

Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû faire cela. Naruto n'aimait pas ça. Et Naruto allait justement bientôt rentrer. Normalement, Sasuke ne pouvait que se foutre de ce que Naruto désirait, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de chose que _Sasuke_ désiraient. Mais il avait la mèche courte lorsqu'il s'agissait du souci que Naruto se faisait pour lui, car personne de se préoccupait de lui comme Naruto le faisait.

Sasuke, espèce de con! Fais pas cette merde-là! Et si tu te blessais?

Sasuke, espèce d'idiot! Pose ce putain de truc! Tu sais ce que j'en pense!

Sasuke, espèce d'enfoiré! Tu vas te tirer la queue un d'ces jours! Et alors qu'est-ce qui restera pour me retenir ici?

Naruto laissait couler tant que Sasuke ne le faisait pas devant lui. Le problème était que mis à part le boulot, ils passaient à peine dix minutes l'un sans l'autre - s'engueuler, baiser et se réconcilier vaguement constituait la base de leur relation. Pas nécessairement dans cet ordre, et parfois il y en avait deux de combinés, mais l'essentiel était que s'il y avait quoique ce soit à partager, c'est tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, le partager. Mais la vigilance constante de Naruto envers la sécurité de Sasuke rendait son fétiche pour le moins particulier difficile à réaliser, et donc il s'en était abstenu pour un bon moment déjà.

Sasuke atteint l'intérieur du tiroir, le bout des ses doigts frôlant la surface métallique et froide du canon. Il recula et, doucement, mécaniquement presque, entreprit de défaire sa ceinture.

Cela faisait combien de temps?

Ses pantalons glissèrent et atterrirent sur le plancher. Il s'en débarrassa, puis leva le bras pour desserrer sa cravate.

Quatre jours?

Le doux frémissement de sa chemise sur sa peau alors qu'elle suivit le même chemin. Il retira ses chaussettes et poussa du pied ses vêtements.

Cinq?

Son regard ne quitta jamais le fusil. Sasuke s'en saisit, vêtu uniquement de sa cravate lâche et de ses boxers bleu nuit.

Pistolet semi-automatique. Browning. 9x19mm Parabellum. Ses doigts se recroquevillèrent autour du manche, et son corps frissonna alors qu'il le retira du tiroir, le poignet flasque sous son poids.

Sasuke le souleva, passa inconsciemment sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Il retourna l'arme dans ses mains, fit courir ses doigts sur chaque centimètre de métal lisse et glacé. Il ne pouvait se rappeler s'il l'avait déchargé la dernière fois, s'il y avait toujours une balle ou deux à l'intérieur. À cette pensée, son cœur s'emballa, ses nerfs délirèrent et son sang accéléra, tout cela dans une poussée - non pas de peur - mais d'excitation.

Sasuke pouvait déjà sentir son entre-jambe enfler, ses pensées envers Naruto s'effritant alors qu'il se glissait dans leur lit. Il s'allongea sur le dos, une main agrippant les draps rouges, et l'autre plaçant la bouche du canon contre la peau douce sous son menton. Son index s'introduisit dans l'anneau entourant la gâchette, et un soupir frémissant s'échappa de sa gorge. Sasuke abaissa le fusil, lentement, sinueusement, en traînant son poids lourd et froid contre la peau enflammée de son corps. Cou. Poitrine. Abdomen.

Il ignorait ce que c'était. Tout. La fraîcheur aiguisée sur sa peau nue. Le simple poids dans la paume de sa main. Jouant de si près avec la mort, la pensée qu'un seul faux pas pouvait causer sa fin – Tout cela le faisait trembler d'excitation, de _plaisir_.

Un doux gémissement remplit la pièce alors que le bout du canon glissa sous l'élastique de son boxer. Sasuke frôla à peine son érection du bout du pistolet, et sa main libre s'envola, agrippant furieusement ses cheveux alors que sa mâchoire se crispait. Ses hanches se soulevèrent brusquement alors que son pouce caressa le manche, une petite bouffée d'air s'échappant de ses dents serrées.

_Clic _

La vitesse à laquelle les pensées se bousculèrent dans la tête de Sasuke fut phénoménale. Passant de « Merde, la gâchette! » à « Attends, aucune douleur? » puis finalement « Merde, la porte! » en quelques secondes. Il hésitait toujours entre se précipiter pour remettre le fusil à sa place et finir ce qu'il avait commencé (sexuellement puisque, croyez-le ou non, il n'était aucunement suicidaire) quand Naruto poussa la porte de leur chambre.

Durant quelques longues minutes de tension, rien ne se produisit. Naruto se tenait là dans ses jeans délavés et sa chemise de flanelle, une main accrochée à la porte et l'autre agrippée à sa boîte à outils. Il était couvert de sueur et de saleté, avec seulement la moitié de sa chemise rentrée dans son pantalon, un casque blanc de la construction toujours en place sur les pointes blondes de ses cheveux. Ses yeux bleus étaient écarquillés, fixés sur Sasuke, à moitié assis sur le lit avec la pointe de son fusil toujours glissée sous son boxer à présent tendu, rendant son regard à Naruto.

Sasuke aurait dû avoir l'air de l'enfant pris en train d'écrire sur le mur avec des crayons. Ce n'était pas le cas, pourtant, et il n'affichait pas non plus de sourire désolé; Il avait plutôt l'air agacé, comme d'habitude. Il y avait même une ride d'irritation qui pointait entre ses yeux noirs rétrécis.

Naruto, d'un autre côté, n'avait toujours pas saisit l'ampleur de la situation. Déconcerté était le mot pour décrire son regard. Ça lui vint lentement. Lit. Boxers. Fusil. Sasuke.

Le choc et le fracas de sa boîte à outils sur le plancher. « Sasuke! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? » Il se précipita sur l'autre homme, contraste frappant avec les mouvements languides de Sasuke qui se laissa glisser hors du lit, laissant le pistolet sur les draps.

Après le cri initial, Naruto se tenait maintenant devant son petit ami, balbutiant un tas de mots incohérents en remuant convulsivement ses bras autour de Sasuke, crispant et décrispant ses poings. Il était trop sonné par le choc de découvrir Sasuke avec son fusil, trop déconcerté par Sasuke qui se tenait là, avec ses boxers et sa putain d'érection et son corps enflammé et son regard indifférent comme si c'était rien, comme s'ils étaient simplement en train de parler de la putain de météo (météo en laquelle Sasuke n'avait absolument aucun intérêt). « Qu'est-ce que - mais - pour l'amour de Dieu, Sasuke! Pourquoi tu fais ça? Tu comprends pas que ce putain d'truc peut tirer d'une seconde à l'autre et te tuer? »

Il y eut un tressaillement dans la mâchoire crispée de Sasuke. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les paumes de ses mains. « Ne me parles pas comme à un enfant, Naruto. »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien, se contenta de fixer silencieusement, ses poings en l'air immobiles des deux côtés de la tête de Sasuke. Il semblait être à trois secondes de l'étrangler. Il était impossible de savoir si le rouge de son visage était dû à l'excitation ou tout simplement à la colère pure.

Brusquement, les mains de Naruto retombèrent le long de ses flancs, plus par épuisement que par défaite. Ses yeux restèrent sur Sasuke, fatigués, avec un sourcil relevé et un coin de sa bouche tordue vers le haut, clairement peu impressionné par Sasuke à l'instant. _Ni_ par cette érection qui frôlait sa cuisse.

Ok… Ça c'était un mensonge. Même en étant fatigué, _ça_ l'intéressait au plus haut point.

« Tu sais quoi? » fit-il, en levant les mains dans un geste d'abandon. « Peu importe. » Il haussa les épaules, grimaçant légèrement. « T'es juste dérangé. »

Naruto fut complètement pris par surprise par le coup de poing qu'il reçu en plein visage. De si stupides commentaires n'avaient jamais dérangés Sasuke à un tel point qu'il en vienne aux coups, alors Naruto avait pensé qu'il tournerait simplement les talons pour aller manger un sandwich en écoutant la télévision en attendant que Sasuke en ait fini avec son putain de fétiche dont Naruto était tanné d'essayer de le protéger. À la place, il se retrouva projeté dans le mur derrière lui, ayant à peine le temps d'essuyer le filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre avant de devoir esquiver un second poing qui siffla juste à coté de sa tête.

Le mouvement soudain fit tomber son casque, qui roula sur le sol et s'arrête près des vêtements abandonnés de Sasuke, sur le plancher. Naruto se baissa pour éviter un coup de pied, se relevant juste assez vite pour enfoncer son coude dans l'abdomen de Sasuke. Il ne perdit pas de temps alors que Sasuke se penchait vers l'avant avec un grognement, attrapant les deux extrémités de la cravate qui pendait toujours autour de son cou et l'agenouillant pour un double coup.

Dans un flash, Sasuke se défit de l'emprise de sa cravate, prenant avantage de la confusion momentanée de Naruto pour lui envoyer un autre coup sur la joue. Mais avant que Naruto ait le temps de tomber à la renverse, il attrapa la cravate qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains et le tira vers lui, le poussa devant lui et lui envoya un coup de pied derrière les genoux.

Naruto trébucha vers l'avant. Il tenta de tourner son corps pour que son épaule absorbe le choc de sa chute, mais un coup de pied dans le bas de son dos lui fit arquer la colonne et il tomba tête première sur le plancher de bois dur. « _Merde_! » Une douleur lancinante envahit son nez alors qu'il sentait une coulisse de sang chaud toucher sa lèvre supérieure. Mais plus alarmant encore, il sentit une soudaine tension autour de ses poignets.

Sasuke enfonça son genou dans le bas du dos de Naruto, enroulant sa cravate une fois de plus autour des poignets du jeune homme avant de sécuriser le tout avec un nœud. Il pouvait déjà voir les poignets de Naruto virer blanc dû au manque de circulation. « Confortable ? »

« NON! »

« Bien. » Quand Sasuke se releva, Naruto se retourna rapidement et envoya sa jambe dans la hanche de Sasuke. Il jura et s'accota d'une main sur le mur, attrapant la jambe de Naruto de l'autre. Il retroussa la lèvre en signe de dégoût envers les bottes de combat sales de Naruto avant de laisser tomber sa jambe pour l'attraper par le devant de sa chemise. Avec un grognement, Sasuke le souleva légèrement et l'envoya s'écraser sur le mur, sans prendre la peine de lui venir en aide lorsqu'il s'écroula sur le sol.

« C'est quoi ton problème merde? » hurla Naruto, se redressant tant bien que mal en position assise tout en essayant de se défaire de sa cravate du bout de ses doigts engourdis.

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas, mais sembla satisfait du fait que Naruto ne pouvait s'en aller nulle part, et s'en retourna vers le lit.

Naruto se crispa alors que Sasuke ramassait son pistolet. Il sentit son cœur battre contre ses côtes, sa respiration s'accélérer subtilement. Ce dont il aurait logiquement dû avoir peur, c'était à savoir si Sasuke était assez irrité pour lui faire exploser la cervelle. Mais Naruto, absent comme il était (ou juste idiot) n'avait pas peur de ça. Non, ce dont il avait plus peur que de se faire tuer par Sasuke, c'était d'être forcé à rester assis à le regarder se frotter ce putain de truc partout sur le corps et accidentellement _se_ tuer.

Ce qui expliqua son hésitant petit soupir de soulagement lorsque Sasuke revint, seulement pour être ravalé lorsqu'il déplaça quelques mèches blondes et plaça le fusil contre le front de Naruto. « Mon _problème_, » murmura Sasuke, « C'est que tu es mon petit ami. Pas ma putain de mère »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, les coins de sa bouche se tordant vers le bas. « Donc j'ai pas le droit de m'en faire pour toi. »

« Pourquoi tu t'en fais? »

« Enfoiré. Tu sais pourquoi. »

« Hn » grimaça Sasuke. Il se pencha et essuya le sang du nez de Naruto avec son pouce, puis essuya son doigt sur sa chemise de flanelle rouge. « Je sais. » Il baissa le fusil, le tapotant sur le bout du nez de Naruto, ce qui fit couler un autre mince filet de sang. « C'est pourquoi on ne quittera pas cette chambre jusqu'à ce que tu sois à l'aise avec ça. »

Naruto se pencha vers l'avant, faisant reculer Sasuke. « Je ne serai jamais _à l'aise_ avec le fait que tu te tires une balle! Et merde! Pourquoi tu peux pas- gmf! »

Un rictus se forma lentement sur le visage de Sasuke. « _Beaucoup_ mieux. » Son érection de tout à l'heure était toujours assez présente, mais à la vue de la bouche odieuse de Naruto emplie par le canon d'un fusil, il sentit une décharge de pure excitation le traverser.

Naruto toussa autour du métal logé dans sa bouche, résultat de sa tentative d'insulter Sasuke, se foutant au plus haut point que les mots s'étouffent et s'émiettent autour du fusil avant d'avoir pu se faire entendre. Sa colère était seulement nourrie pas le fait qu'il ne puisse cacher son excitation grandissante derrière son jean. Le sang tiède sur son visage, le comportement de Sasuke, l'érection de Sasuke effleurant si légèrement la sienne lorsqu'il s'agenouilla entre les jambes de Naruto- étaient toutes des choses dont Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouir.

Sasuke émit un bruit pensif et retira doucement le fusil, regardant attentivement alors que les sourcils de Naruto se froncèrent en une ride serrée, alors que sa langue caressa le canon dans un doux glissement. Il le retira jusqu'au bout, pour ensuite le repousser tout aussi doucement à l'intérieur. Le gémissement qui s'échappa de Naruto était purement involontaire, alors que son visage s'empourpra et qu'il jeta un regard meurtrier à Sasuke : _Pas un putain de __**mot**__._

« Hn, » Sasuke poussa, frottant délibérément son membre durci contre celui de Naruto, obtenant un gémissement en retour. « Regarde-toi », rigola-t-il doucement, et il enfonça le fusil un peu plus brutalement que nécessaire. Naruto s'agita, des goutes de salive s'échappant des coins de sa bouche alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Sasuke rigola lorsque, malgré cela, les hanches de Naruto entrèrent en contact avec les siennes encore plus fermement.

« Tu ne sais pas s'il est chargé, Naruto, » fit Sasuke. Le fusil continuait son va-et-vient, et il rit lorsque Naruto émit un grognement qui ne pouvait être que de plaisir. « Si tu as si peur de que je me tue, pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur que je te tue? » Il ralentit, laissant le fusil reposer sur la langue de Naruto avant de recommencer ses pénétrations beaucoup plus lentement. « Pourquoi est-ce que t'es _si_ dur, Naruto? » Ce n'était pas une question, seulement lamentablement déguisée ainsi. Le sarcasme, le rictus familier de Sasuke qui se faisait entendre dans ses mots était trop évident.

Il y eut une étincelle de crainte, dans la tête de Naruto, que Sasuke n'ait pas nécessairement tord. Être attaché l'irritait. Il était irrité que Sasuke l'ait frappé. Il était irrité que Sasuke le fasse taire avec, parmi tant de choses, un fusil. Et pourtant, il était là, excité comme il ne l'avait jamais été et heurtant ses hanches avec une telle ferveur qu'il pouvait sentir les gouttes de sueur dégoutter de son front.

Ce n'était pas seulement la colère, et ce n'était pas seulement un Sasuke ridiculement sexy qui frottait sa queue dure contre la sienne. Il y avait quelque chose du métal glacé dans sa bouche brûlante, acier lisse glissant sur le lit humide de sa langue. L'excitation et l'anticipation qu'à tout moment, avec juste le glissement du doigt de Sasuke, tout son plaisir cesserait brusquement d'exister dans une explosion inattendue de douleur. Une bouffée d'extase et une dose d'adrénaline, c'était un mélange enivrant de tout ce que Naruto désirait, convoitait, une sensation si rarement expérimentée qu'avec juste ce petit avant goût il était déjà accro pour la vie.

Si ça c'était ce que Sasuke ressentait chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, alors qui Naruto était-il pour l'arrêter?

Sasuke grogna alors que Naruto se cambra contre lui, le derrière de sa tête frappant le mur alors qu'il haleta autour du fusil « allez » murmura Sasuke, le mot empli de chaleur. Il retira le fusil au complet, des filets de salive se séparant alors qu'il heurta leurs bouches dans un douloureux baiser teinté du sang de Naruto.

Naruto frissonna, avalant goulûment le gémissement que Sasuke répandit à l'intérieur de lui. Il y eut un clic, signifiant que le chien était armé. La pression de quelque chose de dur contre son membre, et la réalisation que ce n'était pas Sasuke, mais la bouche du fusil, fit craquer Naruto. Il jura sur les lèvres de Sasuke et se cambra, sentant la chaleur collante de sa semence gicler dans son pantalon.

Sasuke rigola alors que Naruto s'affalait contre le mur. Sans avertissement, il appuya sur la gâchette, riant silencieusement alors que Naruto écarquillait les yeux et s'écartait brusquement.

« Heh. » Sasuke se pencha sur lui, prononçant le mot tout contre ses lèvres entrouvertes. « Vide. »

* * *

Alors? Choqués? Indifférents? Dites~


End file.
